Five Weeks
by Charky-101
Summary: AU. No Powers. Remy LeBeau makes a bet with his friends, involving his womanising ways. Can he survive five weeks, or is the new girl just too hard to resist. Romy-Jott-Kurtty-Colaris-Jonda-Psylance. Better Summary inside. Chpt 3 up now! Rating increased!
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: In my dreams I own X-Men… sadly not all dreams come true and I do not own the X-Men. Just this plot.

Summary: AU. No Powers. Womaniser Remy LeBeau, makes a bet with his friends; he has to go 5 weeks without ANY kind of sexual contact, or loose his favourite bike. He thinks it'll be easy, the women in Bayville are nothing special. However he wasn't counting on a new girl at school; A sexy southern gal named Rouge, who has set her sights on him, and only him. Will he last? Or are some bets worth loosing? Romy. Jonda. Kurtty. Colaris. Jott. Rated for Language and Sexual References/Innuendos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Remy LeBeau was smiling to himself as he walked towards his house. He checked his watch, and cringed at the time. _Merde_, he thought to himself, _mon pere is going to kill me. _Amara had been worth it though. She was a fiery vixen in bed, and one of the few _femmes_ Remy slept with more than once.

Ah the _femmes._ Remy loved girls… well he loved to fuck girls. With his looks and attitude, he could have any _femme_ he wanted, and he knew it. He never saw them as anything more than things to do, well except his friends, and fucking them had become his favourite hobby. He knew that someday it would turn on him, but he hoped that that day wouldn't happen for a long time. A _really long_ time. Especially if he had something to say about it.

He unlocked the door to his house and silently snuck in. Hopefully he could sneak up the stairs without disturbing his _pere._ That way he could hopefully avoid trouble. As he stared down the hall he realised he wouldn't be so lucky. He could see the kitchen light glowing around the door and guessed his father was up, and would be giving him a lecture about coming home late, _again._ He walked to the door thinking, _It'd be best to get this over and done with._ When he opened the door the sight before him was not what he had expected.

Sitting around his kitchen table were his eight best friends; St John Allerdyce, Wanda Maximoff, Kurt Darkholme, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Lorna Dane, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They all were staring at him like they'd been waiting there for hours. _What are they doing here?_

"You're late." Jean said to him, her eyes staring into him. "Was it Emma or Amara this time?"

Remy ignored her question; he had a _better_ one that needed answering. "What are you lot doing here?"

"To simply put it we've come here to make a bet with you." Wanda stated.

"A bet?" Remy repeated, not sure he'd heard right.

"That's what the Sheila said mate." John answered, flicking on and off his favourite lighter.

Remy waited, hoping for some kind of explanation. Realising he wouldn't get one, he spoke up, "And what is this bet exactly?"

Lorna smiled at him, the 'You're not going to like it smile.' "We bet that you can't go five weeks, yes five weeks, without _any_ kind of sexual contact, including masturbation."

Remy began gaping. _What? Mon Dieu, they aren't serious are they?_ But by the looks on their faces he could tell they were serious. He finally managed to choke out, "Why?"

"To put it simply," began Kitty. "You're 'love 'em and leave 'em' routine has cost us most of our friends…"

"And it will hopefully teach you that sex isn't everything" Finished Scott.

"What happens if Remy looses? And what does Remy get if he wins?"

"If you loose, we get your _Chere._" Kurt started, a grin on his face. Remy suddenly felt ill; his _Chere_ was his most favoured possession, his bike. "And if you win, you'll get to keep your pride intact."

"What makes you so sure I'll take this bet?" He asked them his eye's narrowing slightly.

Piotr smirked at him. "It's simple really. Everyone knows that you can't resist a challenge."

Remy was speechless. It was true; he couldn't resist a challenge, but they couldn't really expect him to do this, could they? He sighed, knowing they had him. "Fine, I'm in."

All his friends broke into grins. Jean clapped her hands. "Excellent. Oh, I almost forgot, you can't tell anyone else about the bet, and neither can we. It's more fun this way. And the bet starts at midnight which is in…" she paused to look at her watch. "About 30 seconds. Good Luck."

Remy stared after his friends as they left his house, thinking; _What have I gotten myself into this time? Why can't I just say no?_

_A/N: Next Chapter will be Longer. Also note that the story is from Remy's/Rouge's POV._


	2. Week One, Day One

A/N: I forgot to mention at the beginning of the last chapter, but I seriously can't do accents.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed; it makes me feel special. Well here's The first day of the bet. Plenty of Remy torture ahead. Ohh, how this will be fun. Don't get me wrong; Remy is one of my favourite characters. This is just to show him that Womanizing isn't a good thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, or anything really. Just the plot.

Week One, Day One:

{REMY}

_What did I do to deserve this? Seriously, this is what hell must feel like?_ Remy thought as he sat down at his usual lunch table with most of his 'friends'- he wasn't sure that they could be classed as that anymore after the torture they're putting him through. He glared that them- except Kurt and Kitty, who were nowhere to be seen and It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what the two were doing, most likely each other.

His glare only appeared to amuse them, as they just smirked at him in return. "Bad day, mate? Have the Sheila's been giving you trouble?" John asked in an overly cheery voice, his arm casually draped over Wanda's shoulders. Remy just glared harder at John, which made him laugh maniacally. "Thought so."

Truth was that it hadn't been a bad day, no that would be an understatement- today had been the worst day of Remy's life._ "You_ wouldn't understand how bad it has been today."

"Well tell us what happened and maybe we can understand." Lorna said politely, well as politely as she could.

"It all started this morning with Amara…"

_**[Flashback]**_

Remy was heading into the School, hoping that none of the _femmes _would notice him yet. He looked up and realised he had no luck whatsoever- well maybe bad luck, but that's not the point. Heading towards him, in possibly the sluttiest outfit ever was Amara.

_Merde, _thought Remy, feeling himself go instantly hard. _Why me?_

"Hey Remy," She said to him, giggling whilst rubbing her hand in circles on his arms. Remy felt himself shudder in pleasure. "I was thinking about last night and was wondering if you wanted a repeat performance later."

Amara's words made Remy remember the other night and how it felt to have her legs wrapped around him… Remy almost replied 'Of course my _Chere_', but as the words were about to leave his lips, he remembered the bet and replied,, "Remy's got to go." Before bolting to his locker and off to first period, leaving a confused Amara to stare after him.

_**[End Flashback]**_

"That wasn't so bad, was it comrade?" Piotr asked. Remy began to wonder how the others managed to get Piotr to go along with the bet, after all he was a gentle soul who wouldn't do anything to hurt someone in anyway. But then again Lorna had him wrapped around her little finger, anything she wanted, he'd get for her.

"Not that bad? Not that bad!" Remy hissed, causing shocked expressions to cross his friends face. "Having someone do that to you, and not be able to reciprocate is really bad, especially considering what happens next."

"Why? What happened next, mate?" John asked leaning in. The others followed his lead, leaning in close.

"Tabitha is what happened. Remy was in French when…"

_**[Flashback]**_

Remy was sitting in his usual seat in French, still feeling the effects of what Amara did to him. _Could this day get any worse?_ The next thing he knew Tabitha Smith sat down next to him. _I just had to ask, didn't I?_

Tabitha leaned in close, licking his ear. Remy groaned, feeling himself go instantly hard again. _Mon Dieu, why do you hate me?_ "Hey Remy; want to do something later with me, like what we did the other week?"

"Sorry Tabitha, I'm busy today." He lied hoping she'd get the point.

"Playing hard to get are we, Rem-Rem's?" She asked, as Remy groaned at the nickname. Tabitha mistaking it for a groan of pleasure, began to rub Remy's 'crown jewels.' Remy yelped before quickly getting up and moving to another seat. Everyone, including the teacher, stared at him in shock, while Tabitha silently fumed in her seat.

_**[End Flashback]**_

"That's bad Remy, real bad." Said Scott, smirking at what Remy was going through.

"If you weren't such a womaniser, Remy, then you wouldn't have this problem, would you?" Lorna asked a cocky smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up, would ya. Remy ain't in the mood for it." Remy said, glaring at his… 'friends.'

"What happened next?" Lorna asked, giggling a little at the look on his face.

"Well…" Remy began but stopped when he saw Kurt and Kitty enter the room with the most _belle femme _he'd ever seen. She was average height with auburn hair, that had two white streaks at the front. She had shining emerald green eyes that he could get lost in, and he body was full of curves in all the right places. For the god-only-knows time today, Remy felt himself go hard.

"Remy? Remy?" John said, snapping his fingers in front of Remy's face. Remy turned to John, who was smirking at him. "What were you staring at? 'Cause whatever it is, it's made you drool!"

As Remy wiped his mouth, Jean smirked, looking at Kitty, Kurt and the new girl. "I think I can guess."

Everyone turned to look at the three, seeing Kurt smirk as he said something to the hot new girl. The three made their way over to the table, Remy thinking, _NO! DON'T COME OVER HERE!_

When they got there Kurt said, "Everyone this is my step-sister, Rouge Howlett. Rouge this is Lorna Dane, Piotr Rasputin, Wanda Maximoff, St John Allerdyce, Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Remy LeBeau." He indicated to everyone as he said their name.

"Hey there." Rouge said, her voice heavy with its southern accent.

_Merde,_ thought Remy. _Not only is she a hot new girl, she's a hot new southern gal. Now I know I know what hell feels like._

{ROUGE}

_What do they put in the water here?_ Rouge Howlett thought to herself. _I mean, look at the guys here. I've never met a school full of fuck ugly guys. There's no way I'd consider dating any of the ones I've met so far, well except maybe Warren._

She wandered through the halls, looking for either the cafeteria or her step-brother, to show her to the cafeteria, or maybe something what this school appears to lack; hot guys.

"Hey Rouge!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind her.

Rouge turned and saw her step-brother approaching her, accompanied by a petite brunette. She hugged him when they met up. "Hey Kurt. Whose this?"

Grinning Kurt said. "This is my girlfriend, Kitty Pryde. Kitty this is my step-sister I was telling you about, Rouge Howlett. I'm sure the two of you will be great friends."

Kurt then showed them to cafeteria, which was just around the corner. Once inside they got their food and Rouge instantly spotted some of the creeps who had hit on her during the day; Todd Tolansky- a slimy buy in desperate need of a shower, Fred Dukes- a big obese guy who she was afraid would eat her, Bobby Drake- a creepy kid who was very cold towards others and Duncan Matthews- a stupid typical jock type guy.

Then she caught sight of one hot piece of ass, who was staring straight at her. He had shaggy brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. _This place is starting to look better already. _"Hey Kurt, whose that guy over there?" She said pointing to the guy, who had turn to look at one of his friends, who had bright orange hair. As she looked at him again, she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Kitty giggled and Kurt smirked, why she didn't know, and he said, "Why don't I introduce you to him and the others instead?"

Before she could answer the two of them dragged her over to his table. "Everyone this is my step-sister, Rouge Howlett. Rouge this is Lorna Dane,-" A green haired hottie, "-Piotr Rasputin,-" A tall dark haired cute guy, "-Wanda Maximoff,-" A Goth like her, with black hair that had red tips, "-St John Allerdyce,-" The orange haired guy she noticed before, he was kinda hot, "-Scott Summers,-" A brown haired guy with sun glasses, strange, good looking but not as the other guy she spotted, "-Jean Grey-" A red head, didn't look natural but could be, who looked alright and was probably a spoilt brat, "- and Remy LeBeau." The hot piece of ass she had spotted earlier. Grrr, she couldn't wait to get into his pants.

"Hey there." She said to them all just to be polite. Lorna, Piotr, Wanda, John, Scott and Jean smiled and waved at her. Remy however looked like he was in pain, and was glaring at her. _Huh, why's he looking at me like that? What have I done to him?_

Kurt and Kitty sat down at the table, leaving the only free seat next to Remy_. _She sat down next to him, and he moved slightly away from her. _Great it is me, well give me a couple of weeks and I'll have him wrapped around my fingers, and begging me to give it to him._

Rouge picked up one of the strawberries on her plate, and dipped it into a bowl of chocolate sauce. As she picked it up, she let some of the chocolate sauce dribble off and twirled it around to catch some of the dribbles. She then put it in her mouth and licked the chocolate off, before biting off the end of it, feeling the strawberry sauce dribble down her cheek. She moaned as it tasted so good.

Suddenly Remy, from his seat next to her, leapt out of his chair, and ran out of the cafeteria. _Great what did I do this time? I've never met such a jerk, but still he's a hot jerk._

She could of sworn she heard Lorna whisper, "He's in hell now."

Instead of acting like it had bothered her, she just joined in with a conversation the others were having.

{REMY}

Rouge sat down next to Remy. Worried that she'd see his… _problem_ he scooted further away from her. He noticed all his friends smirking at him, they'd probably guessed the situation. He then watched in horror as she picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate sauce. _She isn't going to do what I think she's going to do, is she? _He noticed all his friends staring at her as well.

She then put the piece of fruit in her mouth, and he saw her tongue lick the chocolate off the strawberry. He felt himself getting harder. She then bit the head of the strawberry and he watched as the juice began to dribble down from the corner of her mouth. By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her, the boys transfixed at what she was doing, dreamy expressions on their faces, and the girls in shock that she actually did that in a cafeteria.

Remy who felt himself go impossibly harder, leapt out of seat and ran as fast as he could out the cafeteria. He looked behind him to see how his friends and Rouge reacted. None of them appeared bothered by it. _What is wrong with that girl? First she makes me harder than ever before, and then when you run away she isn't bothered. _

Hopefully tomorrow will be better. He never knew how wrong he could be.

_A/N: Next chapter: It's time to get Hot and Sweaty in gym, for Week One, Day Two!_


	3. Week One, Day Two

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters.

Summary: AU. No Powers. Womaniser Remy LeBeau, makes a bet with his friends; he has to go 5 weeks without ANY kind of sexual contact, or loose his favourite bike. He thinks it'll be easy, the women in Bayville are nothing special. However he wasn't counting on a new girl at school; A sexy southern gal named Rouge, who has set her sights on him, and only him. Will he last? Or are some bets worth loosing? Romy. Jonda. Kurtty. Colaris. Jott. Psylance. Rated for Language and Sexual References/Innuendos/Thoughts/Acts.

A/N: Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed, it makes me feel special to hear (or read) what you think. Also I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've had so many problems since the last update, including School Problems, Family Problems, etc. including going of ROMY for a bit... I know, horrible isn't it. But now I'm back. Also The rating has increased from T-M. Thank You.

Also, this Chapter (he, he- I originally wrote Chapter as Chappie and Auto Correct changed it to Crappie) is mainly from Remy's POV, but there will be a lot from Rogue's POV in later Chapters.

Ages (Forgot to include them earlier, When I introduce new characters I'll include there ages under the authors note):

18- Piotr Rasputin, Lance Alvers, Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III

17- Rogue Howlett, Lorna Dane, St John Allerdyce, Betsy Braddock, Wanda Maximoff, Kurt Darkholme

16- Kitty Pryde

Week One, Day Two:

{ROGUE}

Today had gotten of to a great start. She had actually had some lessons today, as yesterday she just came in to look around the school (and check out the guys, of course) and went home after lunch. Another reason she went home was Remy LeBeau, as she couldn't believe that he rejected her. He acted like he was scared of her, maybe he was gay, or had a girlfriend, or maybe... *gasp* maybe he wasn't interested in her. Grrrr. _One way or another, Remy LeBeau is going to be mine, or my name isn't Rogue Howlett... Or Anna-Marie Howlett_ (Her actual name, though she didn't like it and therefore didn't use it).

It was currently lunch, and she was sitting with some new friends today. Betsy Braddock an English/Asian chick with dyed purple hair. She also has sparkling blue eyes. She was surely an eye turner. Then there was her boyfriend, Lance Alvers. He has a brown mullet, and has a Rebel look going on. It was strange, he was really hot, but she could see her brother's girlfriend, Kitty, dating him in some other dimension or universe. _Okay, Rogue, that's enough caffeine for YOU. Like there's more then one dimension out there._ And finally their was Warren Worthington the Third, who was Betsy's half Brother (Same Dad). He had neat Blonde hair, and really nice Blue eyes (Just like Betsy's) and was kinda cute. She met him the other day, an he seemed really nice. Maybe she'd... nah, Remy LeBeau was her next target, and their is nothing he can do about it.

"So, Rogue, what made you move to Bayville anyway?" Betsy asked, whilst feeding her boyfriend some chocolate coated strawberries (1). Warren turned to look at her curiously, as well.

"Well, my mother, Irene, and I had a falling out, and I thought it was best to move away for a while. So I moved in with my father, his new wife and her son, as well as their new baby Laura."

"Do you think that you'd end up going back?"

"Probably not, as I like it here, and my Father enjoys my company, so that's a reason I'm staying." _As well as Remy 'Hot-Ass' LeBeau. Get a grip Rogue, you just met this guy _YESTERDAY_ and already you can't stop thinking about him._ _It's supposed to be that they can't stop thinking about you, so get a grip already_.

"Is that the only reason?" Betsy asked with a smirk; with Warren and Rogue giving her a strange look.

"Yes...?" She said it like it was a question.

"You sure _he_ has nothing to do with it?" Betsy asked, nodding to someone across the room.

Rogue turned and locked eyes with The Hot-Ass himself, The Bayville High God of Sex, Mister Irresistible, the one and only Remy LeBeau. _Where the hell did all that come from? And can Betsy read minds or something? 'Cause how the hell did she know? She didn't mention him did she? Oh God, please say she didn't write '_Rogue Loves Remy'_ in her mash, 'cause that would be embarrassing._

Rogue stopped her ranting when she saw the lust in his eyes as he looked at her. She turned back around and said, "No." But it was too late, they'd caught her staring. Betsy was smirking as if saying, 'Gotcha!' and Warren was frowning. Lance was to busy eating to care.

_Oh God, Fuck You Remy LeBeau... WAIT! Not God, I meant Me Fuck You Remy LeBeau, yeah not very good English.._

{REMY}

Remy LeBeau was not in a good mood. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was pissed at his friends for coming up with that stupid bet, he was pissed at himself for not being able to resist a challenge, he was pissed at the_ femmes_ of the school for not being able to leave him alone... And he was pissed at Rogue Howlett for being so Hot and Irresistible. Why couldn't she have waited Five Weeks before coming to Bayville? Why? Maybe then he could do this pain free.

She'd plagued his dreams last night, and he'd woken up needing a cold shower. Also at that moment his phone went off, saying to him '_You can be a Sweet Dream, or a Beautiful Nightmare..._' (2). _How Appropriate!_ He'd thought at the time, as they were the exact words he'd use to describe the experience.

He was now currently sitting in the cafeteria with his group of friends feeling upset and relieved. He was upset because Rogue wasn't sitting with them, and he was relieved because... well Rogue wasn't sitting with them. It was so confusing. No girl had ever made him feel like this, especially one he had met the previous day.

He wasn't paying attention to his friends, as he head was filled with thoughts of Rogue. He did notice, however, Elizabeth Braddock nod at him from across the room, and felt confused. But then _She_ turned and there eyes locked. If it was possible she was even more _belle_ then the other day. She was The Forbidden Fruit, Bayville's High newest Goddess of Love, Little Miss Untouchable, the one and only Rogue Howlett.

He saw questions and lust in her eyes, and that turned him on. But then she turned away and he say Betsy giving her 'Gotcha!' Smirk, and Warren was frowning, and Lance... Wait! Warren was frowning, why would he do that? Unless... No, he wants Rogue, almost as bad as Remy does.

_Well, SNOB, You better not go anywhere near Remy's girl, or else you're gonna need wings of you ever want to move again. Wait, his girl? Since when was Rogue _his_ girl? And why was he getting jealous? She didn't belong to him... but after these Five Weeks had passed she would._

"Whoa, Remy are you all right mate?" John asked.

"Huh?" was Remy's genius response. _Why was John asking him that?_

"You just looked like you were gonna murder someone for a second there mate."

"Remy's fine." He replied standing up. "The Bell's going soon, and if Remy late for gym again, coach Creed is going to kill him." Remy wouldn't tell anyone, but the reason he was late yesterday was because he was having a cold shower, thanks to Little Miss Untouchable.

***

It was gym now, and everyone was in class, waiting for the lesson to begin. He looked around and, to his relief, Rogue was nowhere to be seen. _Yes, there is a God and I must be on his good side_.

Then she had to come into the room. As he saw her, Remy couldn't help but go hard. He also guessed that most of the other guys, to his anger, also went hard just by looking at her. Why? Well for one her top was really tight, and exposed her nicely toned stomach. He could swear that her nipples were visible due to how tight it was. _And_ her shorts barely covered her sweet, round arse, and were tight as hell. He could just imagine himself rubbing his hands up and down her soft-looking legs, and that really nice arse. But he couldn't, stupid bet. _There is a God and he really is out to get me._

Coach Creed entered the room, and for the first time, Remy loved to see him. "Okay brats, we have a new student today, a Miss Rogue Howlett-" he sneered her name "-and her warm-up partner is going to be Mister LeBeau, as he's doing quite well and so can help Miss Howlett-" he growled as he said it "-out." Okay now Remy is back to hating Coach Creed. _Great, Coach Creed and God are both working together, trying to take Remy out._

"For Warm-up we're _each_ going to be doing 20 sit-ups and 20 press-ups, before moving on to today's main activity, which I'm not sure is going to be yet. Any questions? None? Good! Begin!"

Remy watched as Rogue strolled up to him, her hips swaying seductively as she came towards him. "Shall I go first, or do you wanna?" She purred.

"You." Remy said, huskily._ Shit!_

Rogue got down on the ground, on her back, he preferred it that way though he didn't mind be- _No, Bad Remy. Stop thinking like that._ He kneeled down on her feet, thinking that it would feel right if he was to just rip their clothes of and fuck right here, right now. Remy felt like punching himself for that.

1. He saw her tits bounce as she moved up and down. 2,3. He felt himself become hard once again just watching he body do that to him. 4,5,6. He imagined her slipping her hands into his pants and begin to pump his long, hard shaft (Remy not joking, it's very big)-7,8,9- his load erupting out onto her. 10,11,12,13. He then unzipped her pants and... _Bad Remy, you're just making this worse for yourself. _14,15,16,17. He saw that smirk on her face, and the lust in her eyes. He recognised that look, 'cause that was his look for picking up the _belle femmes_, and if nothing else the fugly ones too. _Bitch, trying to use his look against him_. 18,19,20. She stopped and he saw some lust in her eyes. Hmmm, _maybe she want Remy as much as Remy want her._ As she got ready for the press-ups, Remy prayed that tomorrow would be better.

A/N: Once again sorry for not updating in a while. Also don't hate me... but soon Rogue _**might**_ do some things with some other guys. Hey don't look at me like that, a girl has needs and Remy doesn't appear to be capable to fulfil them yet. He loves his bike more than any girl right now, but that might change soon... or it might not.

Also, all ideas are welcomed. And should the Remy torture continue? Or should Rogue keep abusing the poor Cajun?

(1) Thank you **Irual for them. You told me not to use them on Remy, so I gave them to someone else. Yay, for the Chocolate Coated Strawberries.**

**(2) I don't own this song by Beyonce.**


End file.
